stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Harris
Wendy Harris is a former member of the Teen Titans and the daughter of the villian, the Calculator. She is a computer genius. In an attack on Titans Tower, her brother was murdered and she was crippled. Since then, her attitude has been bitter and angry. Barbara Gordon and Dr. Leslie Thompkins have been offering her guidance and support. In Batgirl (third series) (8), Leslie took Wendy to a ball in an attempt to get her to socialize more. Leslie was targeted by assassins, so Stephanie "cut in" to take Leslie aside. As they left, Wendy said, "Hmmm" suspiciously. Barbara continues to try to help Wendy. After all, it was Oracle who apprehended The Calculator when he murdered people in an attempt to cure Wendy. Wendy rebuffed Barbara's argument that she can move on and find happiness like Babs herself did by telling Babs she doesn't want to be an assistant professor in a third rate university in the murder capital of the world. Steph came in and said that might change, but she means the murder rate, as the school's a hole at best. She introduces herself to Wendy, who tersely informs her they already met at the ball. Steph says "Oh, right," remembering she had been a little preoccupied fighting assassins with Tim Drake. Steph and Babs left to set up a new headquarters under Babs' apartment. They discussed Wendy, and Babs informed Steph she's stubborn like "someone we know" to which Steph shot back "meaning you?" Babs laughed and said Steph would like Wendy. The Calculator, meanwhile, is determined to win Wendy back and get revenge on Oracle by unleashing a technological plague! Babs locked Wendy in her cave to keep her out of danger. But Babs soon found herself in danger as she was kidnapped by the Calculator. Wendy contacted Steph while she was fighting a Calculator-brainwashed Helena Bertinelli Wendy told Steph that she was locked in Oracle's basement. Steph said she was being attacked by a jackass called Calculator, and then asked who was talking. Wendy gave her identity, and Steph apologized for calling her dad a jackass. Wendy said it's okay, since he is one, and Steph said her dad was too. Wendy traced the signal her "jackass father" ("Again, so sorry about that" "Like you said, don't worry about it.") sent out to a base in Slaughter Swamp. Wendy wanted to come help, and she spotted the Richochet. She met Steph at an airport. Steph asked Wendy if there's any chance she can convince her to go home, and Wendy countered by asking if Steph would if her dad had done all of this. Steph had to admit Wendy had a good point. Steph got Wendy to fly the T-Jet to the base. Steph then skydived off the plane to rescue Oracle as Wendy wished her luck. In Batgirl (third series) (12) Wendy helps Steph locate and take down Calculator by using his main computer to put him into 'Standby Mode,' and resolutes that she just wants to forget the past and the struggles with her brother and father and start fresh. Wendy became Oracle's new subsitute to help out Stephanie when she cannot be there herself under the name "Proxy." In Batgirl (third series) (13) Wendy contacts Steph who is playing ping-pong with another student in her spare time. Wendy (now "Proxy") alerts Stephanie that a man is being chased downtown- the Financial District- in suspicion of murdering his wife. In Bruce Wayne-The Road Home:Batgirl Wendy tells Steph that she is a “wrong place, right time” kind of girl as Steph watches a mysterious intruder (who we are to assume is Bruce Wayne) take down some employees. Later Steph (with the help of Proxy) tracks “Casper” using her suit to emit an electromagnetic interference and hopefully figure out where he is hiding out. Steph comes across the plans for what “Casper” was going to use the weaponry stolen at the Waynetech center for. It becomes apparent that this guy wants to shoot someone for some reason. Proxy wonders what Bruce Wayne’s company has anything to do with Crime Alley. In Batgirl (third series) (15) Wendy learns the full back-story of the Bat Family but relates that it is just "too complicated." Find out more about Wendy here.